Ne m'oublies pas
by Vert Emeraude
Summary: Après guerre. Draco revient après son exil en France. La vie n'est plus la même. Harry, dans le coma, a disparu. Et si leur chemin se croisait ? "Reste éveillé, je t'en pries, ne t'endors pas …Ne m'oublies pas. Tu me le promets ? Je t'aime" - YAOI HPDM
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :****_Ne m'oublies pas_**

**Pairing:**** DM/HP**

**Rating:**** Pour le moment c'est sage, maiiiiis, avec moi …. M bien sûr ^^**

**Résumé:**« Reste éveillé, je t'en pries … Ne m'oublies pas … Je t'aime … Tu me le promets ? Ne m'oublies pas, je ne le supportes plus. »

**Note de l'auteur:**** BONSOIR !!!! …. Je dois entrer en catimini ?? Heuuu, peut-être bien :)**

**Je saiiiis, cela fait très très longtemps que vous n'avez plu eu de mes nouvelles ! Mais que voulez-vous, entre le boulot, le manque de temps, ma « PANNE » (grosse panne d'ailleurs) d'inspiration qui dure depuis des mois et des mois ! Voir même des années (deux ou trois je crois, depuis la fin de Magnifique Rencontre, même, ça fait un bail !!)  
**

**Désolé, d'être aussi embrouillé dans mes paroles ^^ Mais je suis très heureuses de vous proposer quelque chose à nouveau. Ce qui devait, normalement, être un One-Shot, sera finalement une petite fiction à chapitre. Combien ? C'est une bonne question. Avec moi, c'est jamais simple de savoir ! Lol. J'espère que ce Premier chapitre, certes un peur court, vous plaira ^^ C'est juste un Chapitre de mises en situation. **

**Note de l'auteur 2:**** Je remercies GRANDEMENT la très grande Didi Gemini qui a traduit ce chapitre !! Si vous ne connaissez pas cet auteur, je vous conseilles absolument sa fanfiction ****Papillon. C'est juste un petit bijou magnifique qui ne demande qu'à être connu, reconnu, lu et relu à l'infini !! Si vous aimez les Draco-Harry. Si vous aimez les Univers Alternatifs. Si vous aimez les grandes histoires d'amour qui ne tombes pas dans le niais et la guimauve, cette histoire est pour vous !! Elle nous comble à chaque fois avec l'un de ses chapitres !!! Donc, encore une fois, MERCI DIDI !!! XD **

**Note de l'auteur 3****: Cette histoire m'a été inspiré par un film, Amour et Amnésie. Le premier passage de la fic est, je dois l'avoué, (à quelque chose près) le début du film. J'ai vraiment aimé ce passage dans le film, et je trouve que les dialogues collaient parfaitement à Draco. **

**Ce film est très beau !! Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseilles ^^ Ce n'est pas « Un grand film » à proprement dit, mais l'histoire est très belle et émouvante. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de m'en inspiré pour cette histoire. **

**Avertissement:**** Cette histoire contient des relations homosexuelles entre deux Monsieurs. Si cela gêne quelqu'un, la petite croix vous attends ^^ Pour ceux qui ne sont pas dégoûté, la place est libre ! Régalez vous ! **

**Bonne Lecture à tous !! **

**oOoOoOo**

**Ne m'oublie pas**

**oOoOoOo**

Chapitre 1

**oOoOoOo**

**Avril 2000**

**Plusieurs hommes et femmes étaient affairés à leurs activités diverses et variées, dans leur ville respective, et vantaient les mérites d'une seule et même personne...**

**Autour d'un comptoir dans une cuisine, deux femmes riaient...**

- « Alors, comment c'était Londres ? »

« C'était... Vraiment … à peine croyable ! »

« A ce point-là ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

« J'ai rencontré un garçon... »

**Une femme d'affaire au téléphone...**

« De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vécu une semaine aussi folle. »

**Un homme à sa collègue...**

« C'était qu'une petite aventure de vacances... »

**Une jeune femme disait à ses clientes régulières....**

« Mais il était tellement adorable... »

**Une femme d'âge mûre à sa belle-sœur...**

« Il m'a fait voir tous les coins sympa de Londres ... »

**Un jeune homme à la morgue, téléphone à l'oreille....**

« On a tout fait... »

**Un autre jeune homme, les yeux brillants d'excitation…**

« On a dîné dans un restaurant, puis on est allé voir un match de Quidditch... »

**Une femme, dans sa voiture, rigole au téléphone...**

« Nous avions quelques verres au compteur... »

**A ses clientes...**

« Il m'a.... »

**A sa collègue …**

**« **Massée les épaules... »

**Dans sa voiture...**

« Nous avons dansé un slow... »

**Au téléphone …**

« Mais entre nous, il n'y avait pas que le sexe... »

**A la morgue, toujours au téléphone...**

« Il m'a pilonné comme un colvert... »

…

« Ca s'est fini bizarrement cette histoire... »

…

« Quand je lui ai demandé son numéro, il a avoué être.... »

…

« Marié... »

« Gay... »

« Qu'il allait devenir prêtre... »

« Qu'il a la phobie du téléphone... »

**...**

« Et là, il s'est enfui comme un voleur... »

« Ce n'était qu'un flirt mais.... »

« Je n'oublierai jamais cette semaine avec.... »

« Draco Malfoy. »

**...**

« Draco...Malfoy. »

...

« Draco.... Draco De Burne Pleine... »

…

« Draco Malfoy ! »

« ... »

« ... »

« Draco Malfoy »

**Toutes ces personnes soupirèrent de plaisir aux souvenirs de leur séjour de quelques jours en plein cœur de Londres.**

**oOoOoOo**

**18 Octobre 1998**

**La Gazette du Sorcier vous informe:**

**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ATTAQUE PRÉ-AU-LARD !!! Londres s'inquiète ! Harry Potter et deux Aurors du Ministère introuvables depuis trois mois !! Mais que fait « Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ??(plus d'informations page 3 et 4)**

**26 Octobre 1998**

**KINGSLEY SHACKELBOT ÉLU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE À LA MAJORITÉ ! (Interview du nouveau Ministre et de ses collaborateurs page 2 et 3, plusieurs de nos concitoyens répondent à nos questions sur leur ressentiment suite à cette élection page 4)**

**12 Décembre 1998**

**HARRY POTTER REVIENT APRÈS UNE LONGUE ABSENCE ! MAIS QU'A FAIT L'ÉLU CES DERNIERS MOIS ??**

**3 Janvier 1999**

**CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM RÉUNIT SES FORCES ET ATTAQUE LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE ! Plusieurs commerces incendiés ! De nombreux blessés ! Un hommage à personnes décédées dans l'attaque se tiendra ce week-end au Ministère de la Magie. C'est une bien triste nouvelle année qui commence pour le Monde Magique. (Un communiqué du Ministre Monsieur Kingsley Shacklebolt page 5.)**

**24 Janvier 1999**

**LES CANONS DE CHUDLEY SE QUALIFIENT POUR LA DEMI-FINALE DE LA COUPE DU MONDE DE QUIDDITCH ! La Sécurité est renforcée lors des prochains matchs.**

**14 Février 1999**

**LE « SAUVEUR » SE PRÉSENTE AU BRAS DE SA NOUVELLE CONQUÊTE LORS D'UN GALA EN SON HONNEUR ! SEAMUS FINNIGAN SE FAIT UNE JOIE DE RÉPONDRE À NOS QUESTIONS (page 10)**

**28 Février 1999**

**HARRY POTTER MET FIN À SA RELATION AVEC SEAMUS FINNIGAN ! L'Élu n'a pas souhaité s'expliquer sur les raisons de cette rupture pour le couple phare de cette nouvelle année.**

**2 Mars 1999**

**ATTENTAT DURANT LE MATCH CONFRONTANT LES CANONS DE CHUDLEY ET LES CHARDONNERETS DE FITCHBURG !!**

**Hier, durant le match de la demi-finale, le stade entier s'est effondré, entraînant la chute du public venu de part et d'autre du monde pour soutenir leur équipe. D'après le dernier communiqué délivré par les Sorciers d'élite de la Brigade de police magique, il ne s'agirait en aucun cas d'un accident. CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM serait, aux dernières informations, responsable de ce désastre multi-national. Présentement, nous sommes dans l'incapacité de vous donnez de plus amples informations.**

**4 Mars 1999**

**VOLDEMORT DISPARAÎT !!**

**« L'ÉLU » HOSPITALISÉ D'URGENCE À L'HÔPITAL DE SAINTE-MANGOUSTE !**

**Chers lecteurs, nous pouvons affirmer dès aujourd'hui que CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM a péri à la suite de l'attaque menée par lui-même et ses Mangemorts lors du match de la demi-finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.**

**Une enquête est menée par les Sorciers d'élite de la Brigade de police magique à la demande du Ministre de la Magie. Nous savons de sources sûres que la rencontre de deux sorts de très haute puissance magique sont responsables de l'effondrement du stade ce 1er Mars.**

**Pour le moment, nous ne connaissons pas le nombre de victimes mais l'un de nos reporters nous offre les images de plusieurs Médicomages transportant le « Sauveur » par Portauloin à Sainte-Mangouste. Présentement, nous ne pouvons pas dire la gravité de ses blessures, mais son état d'inconscience depuis presque trois jours ne rassure personne.**

**Nous vous communiquerons de plus amples informations dans la gazette de demain.**

**6 Mars 1999**

**LE NOMBRES DE VICTIMES AUGMENTE DE JOUR EN JOUR ! De nombreuses personnes sont encore retrouvées sous les décombres presque une semaine après l'attentat.**

**10 Mars 1999**

**HARRY POTTER DANS LE COMA !!! D'après les seules informations auxquelles nous ayons eu accès, personne ne sait quand celui-ci qui est maintenant nommé CELUI-QUI-A-VAINCU va se réveiller. Le jeune garçon a été redirigé vers le service des Pathologie des Sortilèges....**

**27 Mars 1999**

**Le Ministre de la Magie a avoué, lors d'une conférence de presse devant Le Monde Magique, être désolé de ne pas avoir su protéger la population magique lors du match. Il a rendu hommage à chaque personne disparue durant ce cataclysme...**

**1er Avril 1999**

**APRÈS UN MOIS DE COMA, HARRY POTTER DISPARAÎT DE SA CHAMBRE AU SEIN MÊME DE SAINTE-MANGOUSTE !! (page 2)**

**5 Avril 1999**

**LES MANGEMORTS EN FUITE ARRÊTÉS !!! LE MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE VOTE UNE LOI POUR L'UTILISATION DE VÉRITASÉRUM DURANT LES PROCÈS ! CELUI-CI DÉCLARE QU'IL VEUT QUE CETTE GUERRE SE TERMINE AU PLUS VITE !**

**12 Avril 1999**

**L'ÉLU RESTE INTROUVABLE !!**

**27 Avril 1999**

**LES HYPOTHÈSES FUSENT SUR LA DISPARITION DU « SURVIVANT » ! Après presque un mois de recherche, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de Harry Potter... (page 2 et 3)**

**1er Juin 1999**

**LES RECHERCHES POUR RETROUVER LE GARÇON-QUI-A-SURVÉCU SONT SUSPENDUES. Pour le Ministère de la Magie et la Brigade des Aurors, les chances de le retrouver sont aujourd'hui très faibles. Les moyens déployés demandent beaucoup de ressources tandis que le Monde Magique se reconstruit lentement. Vous pouvez retrouver plusieurs impressions de quelques uns de nos concitoyens page 12.**

…

**2 Janvier 2000**

**LUCIUS ET NARCISSA MALFOY AVOUENT !! Leur fils, Draco Malfoy, qui a disparu depuis trois ans, est aujourd'hui innocenté pour faute de preuve après des aveux sous Véritasérum de sa famille !!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**22 Février 2000**

Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin d'entretenir de relation stable avec quelqu'un. L'idée le révulsait il y a quelques années. Il remerciait son père de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le marier à la première potiche venue. De grande famille de sang-pur, il va de soi. Alors l'idée même d'engager une relation à long terme, de rester fidèle, de déborder de sentiments tous plus vomitifs les uns que les autres, le faisait ricaner.

Devenir le consommateur d'un concept destiné à la vente de bouquets de fleurs, chocolats et cartes dégoulinantes de bons sentiments amoureux en tout genre, ce n'était pas pour lui. En revanche, il aimait ce que la vie lui offrait, on pouvait même dire que Draco Malfoy en profitait.

Son physique tout d'abord. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs au soleil qu'il laissait à présent dépourvus de gel, des yeux gris perçants qui s'éclaircissaient à la lumière, un nez légèrement pointu et le teint pâle. Son visage était un atout non négligeable quand il souhaitait obtenir les faveurs d'hommes et de femmes. Sa carrure n'était pas en reste non plus. Avec le temps, il avait peu à peu perdu les rondeurs juvéniles qui le complexaient un peu. Son torse s'était affiné. Ses muscles s'étaient développés et son corps s'était finalement allongé pour atteindre une taille très respectable pour un homme.

Il était loin le gamin de Serpentard qui était entouré d'une horde de serviteurs, bêtes comme leurs pieds et qui ne pouvaient pas aligner deux mots sans postillonner des idioties aussi grosses qu'eux. Seule une personne avait su se démarquer et prouver sa loyauté envers lui. Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami de son état, était un peu lourd parfois, mais Draco savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il pouvait se confier sans que son ami ne le juge. Il pouvait lui parler de ses craintes. Et il pouvait surtout compter sur lui pour que personne ne sache où il était depuis presque trois ans.

Après son implication pour faire entrer les Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard et sa fuite en compagnie de Severus Rogue, le jeune homme s'était exilé loin du pays. Il n'avait pas repassé la frontière anglaise depuis ce jour. Il avait changé de lieux durant plusieurs semaines, ne s'établissant pas officiellement quelque part, de peur qu'on ne le retrouve. Il n'était pas allés bien loin cependant. La France lui avait semblé un bon endroit pour se cacher de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Paris étant une très grande ville, il serait, normalement, difficile de le repérer.

Draco avait toujours espéré que personne ne le retrouve. Les forces de l'ordre magique connaissaient la réputation de Lucius Malfoy et il savait à l'époque qu'il était alors considéré comme un Mangemort. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité devenir. Etre enchaîné à un ersatz d'être humain qui prônait la pureté du sang alors qu'il n'en était pas un lui-même le dégoutait et le révoltait au plus haut point.

Après tout, chaque Mangemorts s'étant alliés à CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM avaient conscience de son lien de parenté avec un moldu, Tom Jedusor Senior, son père. Sa mère, Merope Gaunt, venait d'une puissante famille de sorcier qui pronait leur lien de sang avec Salazar Serpentard. Ce « mélange » faisait de lui un sang-mêlé, « race » qu'il souhaitait éliminer à tout prix y compris les sorciers nés de moldu.

Draco n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ces idiots s'obstinaient à baiser les pieds d'un sorcier, certes très puissant et intimidant, qui n'avait aucune logique dans son combat et en ses croyances.

La liberté, c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

Et il savait, aujourd'hui, qu'une partie de lui le serait.

Voldemort était mort. Et la justice ne le condamnait pas.

Il tenait le journal qui hurlait la nouvelle. Celui-ci datait d'il y a quelques temps, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le détruire. C'était la preuve que tout était terminé.

Plus de guerre.

Plus de sang.

Plus de haine.

Plus de cache-cache avec les Mangemorts et les Aurors qui voulaient sa peau.

Il était libre.

Un sentiment d'apaisement avait pris part de son corps quand il avait réalisé les propos que scandait la une de La Gazette du Sorcier. Son cœur avait tambouriné à ses oreilles, signe que tout son être reprenait vie après ces années passés à se faire le plus discret possible.

Son ancien professeur de potions lui avait fait promettre de rester caché le temps qu'il faudrait. Et Draco avait toujours tenu cette promesse. L'engagement pris avec la mère du jeune homme allait au delà de ce qu'elle avait fait promettre à Rogue. En tant que parrain, l'ancien professeur de potions n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner le jeune homme à son triste sort. Il était toujours revenu le voir, s'assurer que Draco allait bien.

Au début, ses visites étaient régulières. Puis, un jour, elles s'espacèrent au point que durant cinq mois, Draco n'eut plus aucune visite. Son inquiétude grandissait de plus en plus. La peur que l'homme soit découvert l'empêchait de dormir la nuit. Il était celui qui l'avait sauvé. Celui qui lui avait promis de toujours s'occuper de son bien-être.

Il lui ramenait toujours les coupures de presse pour que Draco soit informé des dernières actualités d'Angleterre. C'était lui qui lui avait appris que sa mère avait été arrêtée deux ans plus tôt, le laissant anéanti. C'était lui, qui lui avait fait promettre de ne jamais perdre espoir de pouvoir, un jour, retrouver une vie normale.

Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus.

Severus Rogue était mort de la main de Voldemort, quelques temps avant le trépas de ce dernier. Son dernier soutien avait été Blaise. Draco avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Jamais il n'avait coupé contact avec lui. Ils se retrouvaient toujours au même endroit, approximativement tous les trois mois. C'était lui qui lui avait appris la triste nouvelle du décès de son parrain et ami.

Il revenait à la vie.

Aujourd'hui, Blaise, lui avait donné la dernière gazette de sortie clamant son innocence.

Aujourd'hui, il rentrait en Angleterre.

A suivre...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà ce premier chapitre est terminé ^^**

**Un conseil, un compliment, un avis positif ou négatif, ou juste une petite trace de votre passage ne fait pas de mal :) C'est juste en dessous que ça se passe.**

**Je ne saurais vous dire quand la suite arrivera. Sachez que j'ai déjà toutes les idées en tête, il n'y a plus qu'à comme on dit.**

**A bientôt !**

**Bises**

**Vert Emeraude**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je vous remercies grandement pour vos reviews !! Pour mon retour, je suis heureuse de les avoir reçue !! **

**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas impatienter !! Je sais, ça fait plus d'un mois que le premier chapitre a été poster =S Mais bon, je n'ai plus les automatismes comme avant ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je me suis dis, « Bon, VE, tu as pas mal de choses en cours, tu as les idées alors en route et fonce !! » La moitié de ce chapitre a donc été écrite aujourd'hui même et je viens tout juste de le terminer. Ne souhaitant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, j'ai décidé de le poster maintenant. Il n'a pas été corriger par une bêta, donc j'espère que malgré ma relecture, il soit compréhensible et que vous ne trouviez pas trop d'erreurs =S **

**J'ai fait quelques recherches sur le monde de Harry Potter pour les besoins de la fics, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'incohérences ! Mes infos ne viennent que de site sûr et pro dans le domaine de HP... **

**Bref, encore merci !! Je vous laisses à votre lecture !! **

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Ne m'oublies pas **

**_Chapitre 2_**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Avril 2000**

Deux mois que Draco Malfoy était de retour en Angleterre.

Ça n'avait pas été facile de s'y réintégrer. Malgré les décisions de la justice quand à son innocence, nombreux étaient les sorciers qui désapprouvaient le jugement du Président Sorcier du Magenmagot. Et nombreux avaient expressément demandé à ce que le jeune homme soit juger sous Véritasérum.

En effet, depuis que la loi fut voté un an plus tôt, la quasi-totalité des procès se déroulaient après l'absorption de la potion. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait douter des propos des sorciers présumés coupable puisqu'une nouvelle procédure très stricte se déroulait pour la préparation des potions et l'absorption de celle-ci. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklelbot, avait instauré dans le concept de Loi que nul autre que le sorcier jugé était obligé de prendre le Sérum lors du jugement. A la demande, un témoin interrogé pouvait demandé à le prendre pour prouvé la véracité de ses aveux.

C'est ainsi que, Draco Malfoy, n'ayant que pour objectif d'être définitivement innocenté, se présenta devant la Cour d'Instance, prit place dans la chaise pourvue de chaînes magiques et bu le Sérum de Vérité devant les Membres du Magenmagot.

Trois heures plus tard, le jeune homme était sortit presque totalement blanchit. Ses révélations quand à son implication de l'entrée des Mangemorts au sein de Poudlard lui avaient valu des travaux d'utilité publique sorcier pendant une période de six mois.

Peu de personne avaient assisté à son procès. Des mesures avaient été mises en place pour que seul le Magenmagot et les témoins de la défense puissent y accéder afin de ne créer aucune émeute.

Draco Malfoy avait toujours eu confiance en Blaise Zabini. Ceci c'était avéré encore plus vrai quand ce dernier avait accepté de le défendre si besoin est lors de son « jugement ».

Quand son ami fut appelé dans la salle, Le Premier Sorcier lui demanda de résumé point par point ces trois dernières années, depuis le début de leur sixième années de scolarité à Poudlard jusqu'au retour de Draco Malfoy sur le territoire Anglais.

Contre toute attente, Blaise demanda à ingérer la Potion de Véritasérum afin que personne ne dénigre ses propos. Cela surpris grandement l'Assemblée du Magenmagot et encore plus le jeune homme blond qui se sentit fier d'avoir un tel ami.

Ce qui l'étonne encore plus, ce fut de retrouver parmi les personnes souhaitant témoigné pour lui, deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard.

Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé avoir ces deux-là de son côté. Encore plus, quand on connaissait leur relation à l'école.

Chacun leur tour, ils narrèrent les six années passés entre les murs du château, chacun s'arrêtant sur un point qui les avaient particulièrement marqué. Ils parlèrent de leur première rencontre, lors de leur première année de scolarité, les insultes qu'ils s'étaient envoyés au visage durant toutes ces années, les coup-bas que Draco leur avait fait et inversement, non sans une certaine animosité dans la voix du rouquin.

Puis ils arrivèrent à leur sixième année. Ils racontèrent combien Harry Potter avait été obsédé par le jeune homme, étant sûr que celui-ci avait été enrôlé par Voldemort durant l'été et qu'il complotait quelque chose au sein même du château. Faits qui s'étaient avéré exact quand les Mangemorts réussirent à passé les barrières de Poudlard grâce à l'armoire à disparaître de chez _Barjow et Beurk_ pour arriver dans une armoire identique dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

Draco baissa la tête, honteux, quand ils arrivèrent aux moments qui précédèrent sa fuite. La mort du Directeur, Albus Dumbledore par Severus Rogue.

Weasley et Granger, chacun leur tour, en l'absence malheureuse de Harry Potter, disparu depuis presque un an, expliquèrent comment ce tragique moment se déroula. Le « Survivant », étant témoin du meurtre, leur avait, à une époque, raconter comment tout cela s'était déroulé.

Il leur avait expliqué combien Draco avait été prêt à abandonner sa mission aux paroles du vieil homme, n'ayant ni la force ni le courage de tuer un si grand homme que l'était Dumbledore. Qui plu est, après cela, Harry avait réfléchit à ses instants, tourmenté au delà des mots par la mort de son mentor. Il était quasiment certain que Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais souhaité ça et que son seul but, était la survie de ses parents. Il s'était alors fait la promesse que, si Draco Malfoy devait passer devant la justice, il défendrait ce dernier malgré l'animosité qui avait toujours existé entre eux. Le Serpentard n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Voldemort.

Dire que Draco était surpris était un doux euphémisme. Potter l'avait soutenu ces dernières années. Potter l'avais cru innocent. Harry Potter l'avait compris. Et en son absence, Weasley et Granger avait tenu la parole de l'ancien Gryffondor: le défendre et plaider pour lui.

Malgré sa fierté, une fois le rendu de la décision du jugement donné, il avait pris la décision de remercier ses anciens ennemis. Après avoir été maladroitement pris dans les bras puissants de son meilleur ami soulagé que tout soit finit, un rapide tour de la salle avait confirmer ses doutes: les deux ex rouge et or étaient partit.

La fin de la journée s'était alors terminée au Chaudron Baveur, les deux amis trinquants à la liberté.

**OooOoOoOo**

Draco entra à la suite du Médicomage en chef du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de l'étage. Il portait une blouse bleue ciel arrivant à mi-cuisse. Un écusson bleu marine avec une baguette magique et un os s'entrecroisant était brodé sur son coeur. Le pantalon en lin beige et les chaussures obligatoires complétaient sa tenue.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait commencé sa _peine_ suite à son jugement. Les travaux d'utilité publique consistaient à aider autant qu'il le pouvait et avec les moyens mis à sa disposition les Guérisseurs et Médicomages au sein même de Sainte Mangouste. Voilà pourquoi il portait aujourd'hui la tenue ridicule des stagiaires en Médicomagie.

Il y a une heure, Damien Yanosis, le médicomage en chef et son tuteur dans l'hôpital, l'avait entraîné dans une longue visite des patients hospitalisés. C'était un homme cultivé et intéressant pour ce que Draco avait pu voir. La quarantaine passée, des cheveux bruns grisonnants, des yeux bleus vifs et pétillants, c'était un homme qui imposait le respect. Malgré son fort caractère, le jeune homme s'était plié aux exigences du soigneur. De la tolérance, beaucoup de motivation et de l'écoute, étaient ce que l'homme avait demandé. Pour le moment, à part son parrain, Damien Yanosis était le seul homme à qui il avait pu offrir son estime depuis son retour en Angleterre.

Le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges pouvaient accueillir toutes sortes de cas. Que ce soit pour des maléfices chroniques, des ensorcellements ou des détournements de charmes, les patients qui étaient accueillies entre ces murs n'avaient eu le choix que de se pliés aux exigences de Sainte Mangouste.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco avait rencontré l'un des nouveaux cas pathologique du service. Un petit garçon avait rendu son père invisible à la suite d'une grosse colère de la part de l'enfant qui ne voyait quasiment jamais son père chercheur en laboratoire. Ceci avait alors déclenché un processus rare, la magie du petit garçon de quatre ans avait fait disparaître son père. Les Médicomages et Guérisseurs de l'hôpital n'avaient jamais vu un tel cas. Qui plu est, il était difficile de soigner un patient que l'on ne voyait pas.

« Monsieur Malfoy, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je ne suis pas friand de potins et malgré toute l'histoire qui entoure votre famille, je dois dire que vos services nous sont utiles en ces heures. » commença Damien Yanosis alors qu'ils sortaient de la dernière consultation de la matinée et se dirigeaient vers la cafétéria . « Cela fait quelques semaines que vous êtes parmi nous, vous vous êtes parfaitement adapté à nos méthodes et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, vous feriez un excellent Médicomage. »

Il reprit:

« Nous recherchons des personnes comme vous ici-même. Bien sûr, cela demande beaucoup de travail et de sérieux... Comme vous le savez, Minerva McGonagall est devenu Directrice de Poudlard après la mort de son prédécesseur. La connaissant parfaitement, je me suis alors permis de lui demander votre dossier scolaire. Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu de travail, vous obtiendriez un Optimal ou Effort Exceptionnel à vos ASPIC si vous souhaiteriez les passer.... »

« Je vous coupe tout de suite Monsieur Yanosis... » s'enquit le jeune homme alors qu'ils prenaient place autour d'une table avec leur plateau. « ... avec mon passé et celui de ma famille, il me paraît fortement impossible que je puisse un jour envisagé de faire carrière entre ces murs. Tout d'abord, il faudrait que je puisse comme vous le dites, passer mes ASPIC et les réussir. Pendant près de deux ans, je n'ai pratiquement fait aucune magie, il me semble que mon niveau s'est détérioré. Il me faudrait énormément de travail pour arriver à mes fins. Encore plus pour atteindre votre niveau, Monsieur. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du Médicomage.

« Vous avez donc pensé à intégrer notre système, Monsieur Malfoy, ne le niez pas. » reprit-il en entamant son repas.

« Je ne le nies pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel emploi pouvait m'intéresser. Je ne choisirais peut-être pas la spécialité de votre service, cependant, je suis satisfait de réaliser ma peine ici. Je serais devenu fou en étant enfermé au Ministère de la Magie. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous sur ce point ! » plaisanta l'homme. « Je ne me verrais pas du tout enfermé dans un bureau toute la sainte journée, à remplir des paperasses à n'en plus finir. Cette image que j'en ai est peut-être défaitiste, mais je ne comprends pas leur système. Le terrain me paraît beaucoup plus intéressant. Devenir Auror m'aurait plu si seulement je n'avais pas été si médiocre en Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. »

Les deux hommes rigolèrent de concert et mangèrent alors en discutant du dernier cas pathologique de leur service. Tandis qu'ils finissaient leur repas et s'apprêtaient à retourner travailler, une ombre se dessina devant eux.

« Ah, Mademoiselle Granger, bien le bonjour. Comment se passe votre stage ? » commença Damien, un sourire aimable se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour, Médicomage Yanosis. C'est très intéressant et instructif ! Je serais très heureuse un jour d'intégrer vos équipes. » répondit la jeune Granger dans sa tenue bleu de rigueur pour les stagiaires en Médicomagie, ses boucles chocolats ramenées en chignon lâche.

« J'ai la certitude que ce jour arrivera très bientôt Mademoiselle. Vous êtes une jeune femme extrêmement douée. Et mes collègues sont ravis de votre travail. » opina le Médicomage.

L'ancienne Gryffondor rosit sous les compliments et détourna le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le blond qui la fixait, plongé dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs de son procès se rappelaient à lui. Il savait qu'il devait quelque chose à son ancienne camarade. Et surtout, il devait la remercier pour avoir accepter de plaider sa cause, à la demande de Harry Potter.

Ce nom. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Il se doutait que la jeune femme souffrait de la disparition de son ami. Ils avaient toujours été proche avec Weasley. Le célèbre trio des Gryffondors. Il ne se rappelait pas les avoir vu séparé une seule fois. Chacun était le pilier des autres. Chacun se complétaient, et c'est pour cela que leur amitié avait tenue toutes ces années, malgré les quelques mésententes dont Draco avait eu échos.

Il se rendait compte que la flemme dans les prunelles chocolats de Granger ne brillaient plus de la même manière. Le sourire accroché à ses lèvres ne se reflétait pas dans ses yeux. Ils étaient ternes, mélancoliques. Malgré ça, un petit éclat brillant apparut quand le Médicomage lui demanda des nouvelles de son compagnon, Ronald Weasley. Il apprit donc que ce dernier étaient en formation sur le terrain pour devenir Auror. Il devraient pouvoir intégrer définitivement une équipe dans les mois à venir. Depuis l'accident, il y a un an, son petit ami n'avait pu remettre un pied sur un terrain de Quidditch. Granger parla de blocage psychologique auquel le Médicomage ajouta qu'il était certain qu'un jour, ça ira mieux. Il fallait laisser le temps au temps. La souffrance ne disparaissait pas du jour au lendemain. Un sourire sans joie ourla les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Le jeune blond n'avait pas participé à la conversation et pourtant il en apprit plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il espérait trouvé un moment pour discuter avec la jeune femme qui s'excusa au près d'eux. Elle devait déjeuner avec une collègue et amie Luna Lovegood qui avait peu de temps pour elle. Cette dernière avait repris le flambeau et s'occupait du journal de son père, Le Chicaneur. Les Lovegood travaillent en collaboration et partaient souvent en voyage à la recherche de créatures toutes plus mythologiques qu'imaginaires.

L'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait donc pas changé. Son surnom de Loufoca était encore d'actualité, pensa l'ancien Serpentard tandis que la brune les saluait pour rejoindre Luna qui l'attendait à la porte de la cantine, ses yeux bleus globuleux fixant un point fixe dans le vide.

« Et bien mon garçon, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de retourner travailler ! » fit le Médicomage tout en se levant. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et son plateau disparut pour, Draco l'avait appris, réapparaître dans les cuisines où des elfes de maisons s'affairaient à tout préparer et nettoyer.

**oOoOoOoOo**

La journée touchait à sa fin.

Après avoir salué Damien et lui avoir souhaité bon courage pour le reste de sa journée, Draco entra dans les vestiaires. Il retira sa tenue de stagiaire qu'il troqua contre un jean bleu marine, une chemise blanche cintrée et une veste de costard noir.

Malheureusement pour lui, après l'enfermement de ses parents à Azkaban, tout leurs biens furent saisis. Et malgré la délibération, rien ne lui avait été restitué. Heureusement, n'étant définitivement pas pauvre, ses parents lui avaient toujours versé une certaine somme d'argent sur un compte à son nom. Il n'était donc pas sans le sou, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester toute sa vie sans travailler. Un jour, la somme importante qui lui appartenait ne serait plu.

Arrivé dans le hall d'accueil de l'hôpital, il se plaça dans la file de personne qui attendait pour utiliser la sortie qui donnait sur la vitrine _Purge & Pionce Ltd__. _Au même moment, Granger arriva et se plaça derrière lui. C'était l'occasion rêvée pour le blond. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui pianotait sur ce qu'il reconnaissait comme étant un téléphone portable. En France, il avait souvent vu des personnes utiliser cette nouvelle technologie extrêmement pratique pour se joindre.

« Bonjour Granger. » la salua-t-il une fois qu'elle rangea le cellulaire dans sa poche.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ne s'attendant sans doute pas à le trouver là.

« Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas te recroiser de si tôt. » s'étonna-t-elle d'une voix posée.

« Moi de même Granger. Ou devrais-je dire, Weasley ? » demanda le blond, surprenant l'ancienne Gryffondor qui le regarda avec stupeur.

« Oh ! Non, non ! Je ne.... Ron et moi ne sommes pas mariés ! » s'exclama-t-elle, faisant se retourner quelques personnes sur eux.

« Et bien, Weasley n'est pas pressé de se passer la corde autour du cou on dirait ! »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, elle avait l'air embarrassé.

« En fait, c'est... c'est un peu compliqué en ce moment... » fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« A cause de Potter ? »

Bon, il manquait un peu de tact, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle allait croire en ses remerciements. La façon dont elle le fusilla du regard en était la preuve. Elle reprit:

« Je n'ai pas à te le dire, Malfoy, mais oui, c'est en partie à cause de Harry. … Tu as autres choses à me dire, ou dans ta _grande_ amabilité, tu me libères pour enfin rentrer chez moi ? »

Aïe, les dernières paroles du blond avaient fait mouche. Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Il faudra du temps pour que les automatismes disparaissent, Draco en était conscient. Même si, vivre loin des siens, être à l'écart de la vie réelle changeait les gens, l'éducation stricte qu'il avait reçu pesait lourd dans la balance.

Il savait que c'était le moment ou jamais. Même si elle ne le croyait pas, il aurait au moins fait la démarche et sa conscience en serait allégée.

Soufflant intérieurement, il lui dit difficilement et avec retenue:

« En fait, je voulais vous remerciez, toi et Weasmo....Weasley, … pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. J'imagine que ça a du être dur de plaider la cause d'un ennemi, même si Potter me pensait innocent. Alors, le fait de vous entendre au procès, je... Bref, enfin... Voilà... Merci. »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement. Elle ne semblait pas surprise, ou elle ne le montrait pas. Draco se dit qu'elle devait évalué son niveau de sincérité, chose qui ne l'étonna guère vu les relations qu'ils entretenaient pas le passé. Pourtant, il l'était, sincère. Il savait que si les deux anciens Gryffondors n'avaient pas été là, le jugement aurait été tout autre. A ce jour, il croupirait sûrement dans une cellule miteuse à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours... ou moins, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Quoique, il n'avait jamais entendu d'affaire de plaidé coupable qui soit enfermé pour moins que la perpétuité. Les sorciers, vivant pour la plupart, extrêmement vieux, cela devait être très long.

Il interrompit le fil de ses pensés quand Hermione reprit la parole. Elle semblait méfiante, mais sûre d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas un ennemi, Malfoy. Tu ne l'as jamais été. Voldemort... Les Mangemorts... Ton père... Eux l'étaient. Nos pitoyables disputes d'adolescents ne faisaient pas de nous des ennemis. Tout au plus des rivaux qui ne savaient pas pourquoi ils se battaient. Même si, parfois, tout ça allait beaucoup trop loin à mon goût. … Nous étions jeunes. Nous étions cons. Mais j'espère bien que toute ces histoires sont révolues. Je ne veux plus me battre. J'ai trop souffert. Et … Et le fait de ne plus avoir réellement Harry près de nous me brise le coeur, même si j'ai l'impression parfois de le voir réellement...

Ce n'est pas pour toi que nous l'avons fait. C'était une promesse faite à un ami. Mais j'accepte tes remerciements Draco. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu depuis ton départ, mais tu as changé. Et en bien. Je suis sure que Harry serait heureux de le savoir... Avant, jamais tu ne serais venu me parler intentionnellement, et surtout pas pour me remercier ou t'excuser. Je sais que, si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons nous entendre. Qui sait ? Peut-être deviendra-t-on amis, un jour. »

Elle se tût, essoufflée. Le blond n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, il se doutait que leur geste n'avait pas été fait dans le but de lui plaire. Connaissant Ron Weasley et sa haine infaillible des Malfoy, jamais il n'aurait pu jurer sur son honneur de dire la vérité si ça n'avait pas été pour un ami, son meilleur ami. Harry Potter était tout pour eux. Comme un frère. La dernière volonté du brun avaient été respecté, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la réalisé. C'était comme si.... comme si, il avait réellement disparu, comme si il était... mort. Et un monde sans Harry Potter, n'en était plus un, alors le couple avait réalisé son souhait, comme une évidence. Pour qu'il reste dans leur mémoire et leur coeur, ce que Draco comprenait.

Malgré ça, en apprenant la nouvelle de la disparition du Survivant, il aurait pensé que la vie des deux autres membres du trio seraient anéantis. Un an... C'était cours pour faire un deuil pareil selon lui. Bien sûr, Granger n'avait pas l'air d'être en grande forme au vue des cernes qu'il pouvait à présent voir de plus près. Et la façon dont elle en parlait... C'était comme si... il était encore avec eux... Bien sûr c'était idiot. Les recherches pour retrouver Potter étaient suspendues depuis longtemps. Mais Weasley et Granger n'avaient jamais vraiment pris part aux recherches. Peut-être n'avaient-ils plus d'espoir de le retrouver un jour. Peut-être savaient-ils où Potter se trouvait.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui demander de but en blanc, malgré sa curiosité. Mais...

« Je crois... Je crois que nous pouvons devenir ami. » fit-il alors qu'il tendait sa main vers la jeune femme, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Celle-ci la serra, ses yeux inspectant les iris bleutées du blond.

« J'espère ne pas le regretter un jour... Draco. » acheva-t-elle, Draco acquiesçant à ses paroles.

Elle lâcha sa main et tout deux avancèrent à la suite des deux dernière personnes qui attendaient pour passer. Plus aucuns mots ne furent échangés entre eux, la jeune femme recommençant à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils se saluèrent poliment et chacun partit de leur côté.

_-_

_J'espère ne pas le regretter un jour... Draco... _

_-_

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du blond tout le long du chemin le menant à la zone de transplanage le plus proche où l'on pouvait prendre un Portauloin. Ayant quitté Poudlard avant de faire sa septième année, il n'avait pu passé son permis de transplanage auprès de l'instructeur attitré Wylkie Tycross.

Ne pouvant pas chercher un logement pour le moment, Blaise l'avait accueillit dans son appartement qui se trouvait en dehors de la ville. Leur cohabitation se passait bien. Ayant vécu dans le même dortoir durant six ans, ils avaient déjà leurs habitudes, ou leurs petites manies qui ne s'étaient pas perdues avec le temps.

Ils en profitaient. Ils sortaient, buvaient, s'amusaient comme deux jeunes hommes normaux. On pouvait dire que Draco avait rattrapé le temps perdu. Il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes d'un soir depuis son retour. Hommes ou femmes, ils ne regardaient pas. Il ne leur promettait rien d'autre qu'un moment de plaisir et de bonheur dans les bras de l'autre. Une nuit, seulement. Toutes les personnes ou presque, qu'il avait pu mettre dans « son » lit, désiraient trouvé LA personne qui les accompagnerait tout le long de leur vie. Mais le blond n'était pas adepte des relations. Profiter de la vie était son hymne. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et vivait à cent à l'heure. La vie nocturne qu'il s'était créée n'était faite que d'alcool, danse, et sexe, sexe, sexe... Encore et encore.

Et Blaise était une véritable bouchée d'air frais pour le jeune homme qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose: oublier les évènements du passés, oublier que s'il avait réaliser sa mission – même s'il ne l'avais jamais voulu – Rogue serait sans doute vivant aujourd'hui et que tout serait plus simple. Pour finir, il ne voulait plus se rappeler les nuits d'insomnies qu'il avait passé dans sa chambre de bonne à Paris, guettant le moindre bruit, sursautant quand un craquement se faisait entendre sous les combles, la peur au ventre que les Mangemorts le retrouvent.

Oublier et réinventer sa vie....

_A suivre..._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !! **

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? La décision de justice pour Draco ? Sa peine à Sainte-Mangouste ? Sa discussion avec Hermione ? **

**Je sais que c'est court, mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Il est aussi long que le chapitre précédent. ^^**

**Si vous souhaitez donner votre avis, c'est le petit bouton juste en dessous ! ^^**

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Draco qui continue sa peine, un surplus de Blaise, et qui sait... des nouvelles de notre Ryry national =D **

**Bises !**

**Vert Emeraude**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Pitié, ne me lancez pas de tomates pourries (ou non!) ! Je sais, j'ai mis longtemps à vous poster ce chapitre ! Je m'en excuse ! … Hum et en fait je n'ai pas d'excuse ! **

**Mais vous comprenez que avec le beaux temps, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'envie de m'enfermer chez moi ! ^^° J'ai largement préféré passé mon temps au bord de l'eau, au soleil, barbecue entre ami(e)s, partie de rigolade etc... **

**Je me suis alors mis un pétard aux fesses cette après midi pour que vous l'ayez avant la fin de la semaine ! Parie gagné ! **

**Il ne se passe pas énormément de chose dans ce chapitre, je le reconnais ! Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition... Et... quelqu'un d'autre également, mais ça, je vous laisse découvrir ! ;) **

**Veuillez m'excuser également, mais ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par une bêta ! Je pars demain matin très trôt, et ne reviendrait que mardi après midi ! Donc je préfère ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps (enfin si vous attendez, évidemment!) **

**Je vous remercies grandement pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vais essayé d'y répondre dans la foulée ! **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un très bon week-end ! Et pour ceux, pour qui les épreuves du Bac commencent, je vous dis Merde ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Ne m'oublies pas **

**oOoOo**

_Chapitre 3_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**27 Avril 2000**

Aux abords de Londres, la boîte de nuit «_ Night Mémory _» tournait à plein régime en ce samedi soir.

Les personnes affluaient dans la salle pour rejoindre la piste de danse alors que la musique rugissait dans les enceintes fixées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Les projecteurs de différentes couleurs diffusaient leurs rayons aveuglants dans les yeux vitreux des clients et se reflétaient sur les murs sombres.

Tout autour du dancing, quelques marches menaient à un petit étage supérieur où se trouvaient ce que l'on appelait clairement ici le « _Drink or Drive _». Une fois l'entrée de la discothèque payée, les boissons coulaient à flots. Les clients en profitaient bien sûr, ce qui rendait certain totalement saouls. Les réactions changeaient en fonction de la personne. Certain devenait plus lourd que d'habitude, d'autre étaient effroyablement festifs, et d'autre beaucoup moins... Une heure plus tôt, les vigiles avaient du intervenir pour faire sortir un homme totalement hors de contrôle après avoir ingéré de nombreux verres d'alcool. Il y en a qui n'avait pas vraiment la chance de pouvoir supporter la boisson.

La décoration était assez épurée. Des tables en bois massif entourées de banquettes rouge sang étaient ce qui la composait. Le brouillard opaque que les faisceaux de lumière faisaient apparaître et les cendrier en fonte sur les tables dont certain étaient remplis montraient que le lieu était un endroit fumeur, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Draco. Mais l'ambiance était un élément fort de ces lieux. Il s'y sentait bien, c'était le principal.

Adossé contre l'un des rares sièges encore libre, la cheville droite sur le genou gauche dans une pose décontractée; il parcourait la salle du regard tout en amenant le goulot de sa bière à la bouche, sentant le liquide amer couler dans son oesophage.

Un peu plus loin, une jeune femme brune lui faisait de l'oeil. Elle n'était pas du tout discrète. Le blond lui envoya un sourire resplendissant et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il l'a vit gloussé alors que son visage rougissait. Elle détourna le regard et il fut tranquille. Ce soir, il ne voulait pas de femme dans son lit, accessoirement lit de la chambre d'ami de Blaise.

Ce dernier était actuellement en train de draguer au bar l'une des nombreuses filles de la soirée. Un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre main jouant avec les cheveux bouclées de la jeune femme, il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. A la réaction de cette dernière, Draco sut que Blaise allait se faire jeter. Elle se dégagea de lui et partit rejoindre un homme à la forte corpulence musculaire sur la piste.

_« Pas de chance Blaise, la p'tite est pas célibataire » pensa le blond en souriant intérieurement. _

Son ami le rejoignit, renfrogné et se réinstalla en face de lui. Il vida sa bière d'une traite, ses yeux fixés sur ceux, moqueur, de Draco.

« Ta gueule, Dray. Je l'avais presque ! Mais il a fallu qu'elle soit venu avec ce type ! » fit le noir d'un ton amère.

« J'ai rien dit mon pote. » se moqua le jeune Malfoy. « Mais avoue que tu ne l'as pas vu venir, celle-là. »

Le métis fit une grimace, approuvant les paroles de son meilleur ami. Cette fille était chaud bouillante. Elle l'avait laissé faire. Il avait fallu qu'il lui demande son numéro pour qu'elle parte en courant rejoindre son chéri.

« J'en ai marre de cette boîte. Tu veux pas rentrer ? » demanda Blaise en sortant son paquet de cigarette sous le regard noir du blond.

_« Ouai, dis plutôt que t'as la haine de t'être fait jeter mon gars. »_

Le blond rigola, désappointant son ami qui alluma sa cigarette en secouant la tête.

« Non, mon cher Blaise, je préfère rester ici à siroter ma bière. Je ne me fais pas larguer, _moi. _Il est encore tôt, je ne travailles pas demain et en plus de ça, je n'ai encore rien à me mettre sous la dent. » répondit-il en scrutant la salle à la recherche de sa prochaine conquête.

L'autre homme grogna, tira une bouffée sur la tige cancérigène et la recracha au visage du blond qui chassa les volutes de fumées avec l'une de ses mains. Il fusilla son ami du regard et reprit la parole en regardant ailleurs.

« Si tu préfères te lamenter sur ton sort, à ta guise. » Il finit sa bière d'une traite, se leva en prenant sa veste sur le dossier du siège et reprit : « Ne m'attends pas, je ne rentres pas cette nuit. »

«Ah ouai... Et pourquoi mon cher Draco ? » demanda Blaise d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond tourna son regard rieur vers lui et dit :

« Il se trouve que j'ai un petit allumeur qui n'attends que moi cette nuit. … On se retrouve au « Regency_ Coffee _» à 10h, ok ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers les escaliers les plus proches ; se mélangea aux corps brillants de transpiration due à la chaleur de la salle et se colla au jeune homme qu'il avait repéré dans la masse. Cheveux et yeux noirs, la mâchoire carrée, hispanique à ce que Draco pouvait voir, un pantalon moulant agréablement ses fesses et une chemise blanche qui rayonnait grâce aux projecteurs.

Il lui fit un sourire entendu et Draco sut qu'il avait capturé sa proie pour cette nuit...

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Des doigts délicats frôlaient son épiderme, lui procurant des frissons sur tout le corps. Sortant peu à peu des limbes du sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers le jeune homme avec qui il avait partagé la nuit.

Après avoir dansés et s'être chauffés pendant une bonne heure, ce dernier lui avait proposé de changer de lieu pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité. Lieu qui s'avéra être la chambre de celui qui – il l'avait appris – se nommait Alessandro. Ça avait été une affreuse idée...

Malgré ce que son corps promettait et la taille honorable de son sexe, le blond pouvait dire qu'il avait rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi peu doué au lit. Il s'était fait royalement chier, pour être totalement honnête. Alessandro avait fait ce qu'on pouvait appeler: l'étoile de mer. Le dos comme soudé au matelas, les bras le long du corps, le jeune homme s'était laissé faire. Seul sa bouche étant en action quand il gémissait ou criait son plaisir. Draco ne lui avait pas fait l'honneur de l'embrasser de nouveau quand il s'était rendu compte du « cas social » dans lequel il s'enfonçait profondément. Il aurait été inconscient que ça n'aurait pas été mieux.

Heureusement, en arrivant dans la chambre, Draco lui avait expliqué les « termes du contrat », si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Une nuit, du plaisir; si pouvait utiliser ce mot pour ce qu'il s'était passé; et rien qui ne les engageait l'un avec l'autre. Termes que l'autre homme avait accepté. Encore heureux d'ailleurs... Draco ne se voyait pas vivre avec une personne qui ne prenait pas part aux _activités __nocturnes _avec son partenaire_. _

Il se demandait cependant pourquoi il n'était pas partit une fois leur affaire terminée. Bon, il était ivre et fatigué, d'accord... Mais en général, même si il lui était arrivé de partager le reste de sa nuit dans le lit de son amant ou amante; si ce dernier se révélait catastrophique, il prenait ses clics et ses clac et partait sans demander son reste. Il en conclut que, puisqu'il avait du faire tout le travail, ajouté à l'alcool et sa journée à Sainte Mangouste, il avait dû être particulièrement épuisé et s'était enfoncé dans le sommeil tout de suite après.

Maintenant, sentant le désir de l'autre garçon dans son le bas de son dos, il savait qu'il allait devoir trouver une autre de ses stupides excuses pour se libérer.

_« Marié... Déjà fait..._

_A l'aube de devenir prêtre... Déjà fait aussi..._

_Agent secret peut-être ? … Hum... En dernier recours, celle-ci... »_

Il soupira intérieurement avant de repousser les draps de son corps nu et de se lever. Il entendit un hoquet de stupéfaction derrière lui mais il n'en pris pas compte. Jetant un regard circulaire devant lui, il repéra le radio réveil sur la table de chevet: dix heure moins le quart. Hum, on pouvait dire qu'il avait bien dormit ! Le sommier devait être confortable comparé à son propriétaire... Tandis qu'il enfilait sa chemise blanche, il se rappela son rendez-vous avec Blaise qui devait avoir lieu dans... pas assez de temps pour rentrer chez lui et prendre une douche, malheureusement. L'odeur de l'after shave de l'autre homme sur sa peau et ses vêtements lui renversait le coeur. Habituellement, il aimait beaucoup ce parfum. Aujourd'hui, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il savait à qui elle appartenait, peut-être que l'autre homme ne savait pas le choisir, il n'en savait rien et s'en contre fichait, mais c'était difficilement tenable. Il espérait qu'avec un bon café, la journée commencerait d'un meilleur pied. En attendant, il devait filer !

Alessandro était à présent à genoux sur le lit, le drap blanc couvrant seulement ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Draco savait qu'il devait épier le moindre de ses mouvements pour s'habiller, ses yeux brûlant de désir passant sur les courbes de son corps.

_« Désolé mon mignon, mais un contrat est un contrat. Tu n'as pas été à la hauteur, je ne pourrais que t'offrir un CDD (Coït à Durée Déterminée) d'une nuit et rien d'autre. »_

Le blond pouffa intérieurement. CDD... On aura tout vu maintenant ! Voilà qu'il comparait ses relations sexuelles avec des contrats de travail !

Du café ! Voilà ce dont il avait besoin ! Il sentait qu'il allait marché au radar s'il ne le prenait pas dans les vingts minutes. Et qui veut dire pour Draco Malfoy: sans café le matin, journée sans entrain.

Après avoir trouvé sa veste qui jonchait sur le sol, il se tourna vers le jeune homme toujours sur le lit. Il poussa un soupire intérieur et dit d'une voix encore enrouée par le sommeil et d'un flegme qui le caractérisait tant, tout en enfilant sa veste:

« Merci pour cette nuit, Al. Je suis content de t'avoir connu, malheureusement je dois y aller. »

Aïe... Ca n'allait pas se passé aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait cru finalement. Toute trace de désir ayant disparu de ses prunelles, le jeune hispanique le regardait furibond à présent. Il semblait essayer de canaliser sa colère avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas déjeuner ? » proposa le jeune homme d'une voix de ténor. « Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux. Je ne travailles pas aujourd'hui et si je m'en souviens, toi non plus. Nous avons toute la journée pour nous deux … Je ne sais pas, je pensais que l'on pourrait... tu vois ? »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Et bien, Draco Malfoy le savait.

« C'est très aimable mais non... merci » répondit-il, le dernier mot restant un peu coincé dans sa gorge. « Je ne voudrais pas être méchant de si bon matin, mais j'ai d'autre affaires plus importantes qui m'appellent et je suis en retard pour un rendez-vous. » continua-t-il, guettant la moindre réaction sur le visage de son amant d'une nuit.

Celui-ci paraissait encore plus en colère qu'avant. Il se leva prestement du lit, le drap glissant sur sa peau jusqu'à le découvrir totalement, laissant à la vue du blond son sexe à moitié en érection. Il s'approcha de lui et le fixa de ses yeux noirs.

« Des affaires plus importantes ? … D'autre trous à fourrer peut-être ? Ou tu vas me dire que tu t'engage dans l'armée dans dix minutes ? Monsieur ne se contente peut-être pas de ce qu'il a sous la main. Il lui en faut toujours plus. »

_« Il est vraiment remonté » _ _pensa le blond avec amusement._

« Je préférerais m'engager dans la Marine que de te retoucher une seule fois. J'aurais peut-être le plaisir de voir d'autre étoile de mer sous l'océan. Je pourrais te dire que je penserais à toi à ce moment-là, mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne me provoque le mal de mer. Alors, je te dirais seulement que, malgré ton corps à croquer, tu es vraiment un amant épouvantable. Celui qui passera derrière moi devra s'accrocher pour ne pas s'endormir. Essaye les femmes, tu te trouveras sans doute une préférence que jusque là tu ignorais. »

Après cela, Draco sortit rapidement de la chambre, laissant le jeune homme totalement pétrifié. En passant devant le comptoir de la cuisine, il prit une pomme dans la corbeille à fruit, mit ses chaussures et passa enfin la porte de l'appartement.

Dix minutes plus tard, il jeta le trognon de pomme dans une poubelle et tourna le coin de Regency Street. Il se retrouva devant l'entrée du café où Blaise et lui avait rendez-vous. Fuyant le ciel qui s'était assombrit au fur et à mesure de ses pas, il entra. Un tintement résonna au dessus de sa tête où se trouvait une petite clochette en laiton qui résonnait à chaque ouverture ou fermeture de la porte. Le jeune homme se fit la réflexion que les gérants du bar devaient avoir la tête aussi grosse qu'une pastèque le soir venu.

La salle était conçue tout en longueur. Tout l'aménagement était fait en bois, des murs, au mobiliers, en passant par le parquet. Une grande baie vitrée prenait quasiment tout le mur où plusieurs tables carrées entourées de banquettes recouvertes de tissus vert irlandais avaient été disposées. Face à la baie, le comptoir prenait une grande place et des tabourets permettaient de consommer directement au bar. Derrière, une jeune femme encaissait la commande d'un client avant de se remettre à préparer les consommations. Bière, café, chocolat chaud, thé, avec toute une panoplie de parfum à disposition.

Il repéra rapidement son ami, installé à une table face au comptoir. Il se dirigea vers lui, saluant au passage l'un des deux gérants du « _Regency Coffee »._ Pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'esquiver les dizaines de clients qui se précipitaient toujours ici pour boire leur café à leur pause déjeuner. Dix heures devait donc être l'heure de relâche pour les serveurs. Parfait ! Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser s'il n'avait pas son café dans la seconde.

Avec précaution et parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'amplifier sa migraine, il prit place tout doucement sur le siège face à Blaise. Celui-ci l'examina d'ailleurs d'un oeil critique pendant une bonne minute avant de prendre la parole:

« Tu pues. »

Clair, net, précis. Blaise quoi !

« Merci Zabini, je suis, moi aussi, très heureux de te revoir. » répliqua le blond d'un ton froid.

Un rictus naquit alors sur les lèvres du mulâtre.

« Ta nuit ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'espérais peut-être ? » continua-t-il.

La moquerie dans la voix de son ami lui tapait sur le système. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, il avait tout de suite deviné ce qu'il avait pu vivre après qu'il se soit quitté dans la boîte de nuit. Il le connaissait vraiment trop bien. Après tout, en tant qu'ami, il savait tout de lui. Et pour cause, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant. Chaque expressions faciales, chaque paroles, chaque gestes leurs permettaient de décrypter leurs impressions et leur humeur du moment. Et Draco n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de répliquer à ses piques.

Il tourna alors son visage anguleux vers la serveuse qui arrivait près de leur table, ignorant, sans le cacher, son meilleur ami.

« Bienvenue au Regency Coffee, Iverna pour vous servir. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un sourire commercial.

La vingtaine, un mètre soixante cinq à tout cassé, des formes agréables, un visage carré, elle était plutôt mignonne. Ses yeux couleur menthe était légèrement maquillés de mascara et ses lèvres d'un gloss rosé. Ses cheveux chocolat, naturellement ondulés, ramenés en queue de cheval haute lui caressaient la nuque et laissaient apparaître des boucles d'oreilles pendantes serties d'une petite pierre de lune. Son tablier au couleur de l'Irlande cachait de moitié un jean moulant un peu délavé. Sa chemise blanche laissait le haut de son buste découvert ce qui permettait de remarquer le badge ovale vert fixé côté coeur où était inscrit le nom du café et le prénom de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour Iverna. » répondit le blond, un sourire canaille sur les lèvres. « Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?»

La jeune femme fit une grimace légèrement ennuyée. Voilà trois semaines que, presque tout les jours, le blond venait dans ce café, le plus souvent pour sa pause déjeuner. Celui-ci avait tout fait pour la séduire et l'emmener dans son lit, au plus grand désarroi de Iverna. Le jeune homme ne semblait – ou ne voulait - pas comprendre que les hommes ne l'interréssaient pas. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la draguer ouvertement dans le but de la mettre mal à l'aise. La brunette trouvait ça amusant il fut un temps, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à jouer.

Sa petite amie avait mal réagit quand elle lui avait fait part du plan de séduction dont un client régulier faisait preuve avec elle. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait courtisé par un homme, mais ces derniers laissaient tombés pratiquement aussitôt. Autrefois, elle aurait même apprécié, elle était sortie avec quelque spécimens mâles quand elle n'étais encore qu'adolescente. Mais, l'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni d'âge. Aussi, l'amour n'est pas représentatif d'une religion, d'opinions politiques ou de classes sociales. Il est universel selon Iverna. Et quand elle rencontra Sofia deux ans plus tôt, elle sut que jamais plu un homme ne pourrait lui plaire dorénavant. Sa petite fée était tout ce qu'elle désirait dans sa vie, rien d'autre ne comptait.

C'est pourquoi, même si elle prenait à la rigolade les tentatives infructueuses du blond pour la concquérir, elle préférait toujours remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui, bien qu'il sache ses préférences sexuelles. Sofia pourra toujours avoir confiance en elle ! Elle n'était pas prête de la lacher sa petite fée !

Elle se pencha alors vers le blond qui la détaillait avec un sourire appréciateur et lui dit d'une voix espiègle:

« Mon cher blondinet, mes vacances ont été ab-so-lu-ment merveilleuse. Faire l'amour à une femme sur la plage est ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu peux me croire. Sur le sable, dans l'eau, derrière les dunes de sable, tu n'imagine pas à quelle point je peux avoir mal partout. Sofia m'a fait grimper au rideau comme jamais un homme ne pourra le faire. »

Elle se redressa en douceur, ses yeux fixés à ceux de son client, un sourire amusé naissant sur sa bouche glossée.

Draco l'a regardait avec amusement. Il adorait ses petites joutes verbales avec la jeune femme. Il savait bien sûr qu'elle préférait la gente féminine, mais c'était devenue une sorte de jeu pour lui. Au début, il voulait vraiment la mettre dans son lit, quand il ne la connaissait pas encore. Aujourd'hui il ne se contentait que d'une chose: la draguer lourdement pour qu'ensuite elle lui explique à quel point elle pouvait être comblé dans sa vie sexuelle et personnelle. Ça le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Même s'il n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser dans une relation à plus ou moins long termes, il savait, grâce à Iverna, que pour certaines personnes, l'amour et l'entente au sein d'un couple était plus que possible. Pour certain, c'était même devenue une équation linéaire. Un plus un, font deux. Deux personnes. Un couple. Deux âmes réunies. Deux entités fusionnées.

…

_« Quelle connerie ! » songea sinistrement le blond. _

Après un regard amusé vers son meilleur ami, il répliqua d'un ton malicieux:

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates avec moi, ma belle. »

Il fit un clin d'oeil appuyé à Iverna qui se contenta de rouler des yeux. Derrière elle, une voix grave s'éleva, ce qui l'empêcha de répliquer une nouvelle fois à la petite attaque du jeune homme.

« Hey Iverna ! Tu n'es pas payés à rien foutre ! Prends la commande de ces messieurs et actives-moi ce fessiers ailleurs qu'à cette table, veux-tu ! »

La jeune femme fit une grimace agacée tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle tourna la tête vers son patron qui essuyait quelque verres avec un torchon imaculé. Ils se fusillèrent tout deux du regard un instant, une joute visuelle se jouant sous les yeux goguenards des deux anciens Serpentards. À priori, ce fut la jeune femme qui perdit ce combat puisqu'elle sortit un calepin et un stylo de la poche ventrale de son tablier en retenant un soupir d'agacement.

Elle fixa tour à tour les deux garçons, attendant sans doute qu'ils passent leur commande.

Blaise prit alors la petite pancarte en carton posée sur la table. Son visage imitait une intense réflexion.

Il fit savoir son choix à la jeune femme – un Mocha avec double ration de crème et parfum caramel – et tendit la carte à son ami qui s'empressa de l'imiter après un coup d'oeil à Iverna. Quel régal de la voir bouillonnée sur place ! Ayant des clients dans la salle, elle ne pouvait évidemment rien dire et attendre qu'il se décide. C'était grisant. Elle tapotait l'extrémité de son stylo sur le calepin, preuve de son exaspération.

Après, une minute ou deux, il s'exprima enfin. Bien sûr, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait prendre ! Il prenait toujours la même chose ! Et, Iverna le savait bien. Mais, en tant que professionnelle, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire si le client était long à choisir. Draco savait que, intérieurement, elle était en pleine ébullition. C'est pour ça que, pour en rajouter un peu plus à sa comédie, il dit calmement à la jeune femme:

« Ce sera la même chose que mon amie, ma chère Iverna. »

La jeune femme nota sa commande, referma son calepin et s'apprêta à partir quand elle se tourna vers le jeune blond:

« Oh... Tu sais quoi Draco ? C'est toi, qui ne sait pas ce qu'il rate... Avec moi... Et avec Sofia. Nous sommes parfois adepte des plans à trois ...avec un homme, la plupart du temps. ...Dommage pour toi, on préfère les bruns. » dit-elle, son regard étant attiré vers la porte d'entrée où la petite clochette tintait une nouvelle fois.

Un sourire fendit son visage, elle lança un dernier regard aux deux hommes et se dirigea vers le nouveau client qui s'installait déjà au comptoir.

« Hum... Très gentille, cette petite ! » fit le noir en riant.

« N'est-ce pas ? » répliqua Draco avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Alors, ce petit latino … ? » attaqua de nouveau Blaise, n'ayant pas oublié leur conversation.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir. Il ne changerait jamais !

« Tu me les brises, Blaise, tu le sais ça ? »

« Mais, je ne vis que pour te torturer, mon cher ! » s'exclama son ami d'un ton théâtrale.

« Hum... Si tu veux savoir... Cette nuit se résume à... A chier, à chier, et à chier ! J'aurais préféré me faire couper une jambe plutôt que de le toucher. Au moins, j'aurais ressenti quelque chose, même si, ce n'était que de la souffrance. »

Le mûlatre fit une grimace désolé : « J'ai bien fait de partir alors ! Je n'ai pas gâcher pas nuit, _moi_. »

Iverna arriva à ce moment-là. Elle déposa leur boisson devant eux.

« Hum... J'ai oublié de dire que les hommes comme toi, était accepté dans notre lit, mon beau. » souffla-t-elle à Blaise qui se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, éberlué.

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et repartit vaqué à ses occupations.

Draco éclata de rire devant l'expression de son ami. Elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup ! On pouvait dire que Iverna n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche ! De si bon matin, une petite rigolade ne pouvait qu'annoncer une bonne journée ! Meilleure que sa nuit, c'était certain !

Son ami s'excusa alors auprès de lui. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, le laissant seul à leur table. Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Il était sûr et certain que Blaise n'avait pas d'envie pressante... Du moins, pas celle, qu'habituellement on calmait dans des cabinets de toilettes ! A tout les coup, ce dernier avait dû s'imaginer avec les deux jeunes femmes, dans un lit et se retrouver dans une situation, anatomiquement parlant, plus ou moins gênante dans un café.

Un rire s'élevant du comptoir l'interpella alors qu'il portait la tasse à ses lèvres. Ses yeux suivirent le bruit et se posèrent sur la serveuse, derrière le bar, qui discutait joyeusement avec le nouveau client. Il était de dos, ses épaules étant secouées de soubressauts par les rires. L'homme aux cheveux noirs tourna alors son regard vers leur table et leur yeux se fixèrent sans se lâcher.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

Impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être lui !

Et pourtant, des yeux aussi verts ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

L'élu, le Vaincqueur introuvable depuis des mois ! Le garçon qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années !

Harry Potter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il regarda celui qui l'avait surprit.

Blaise le regardait d'un air inquiet : « Draco ? … Ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un revenant. »

_« C'est rien de le dire, Blaise. C'est rien de le dire. Un revenant... C'est certain. Mais plus vivant que mort, mon pote. » _

Il se contenta de regarder vers le comptoir, encore ébahit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le tintement de clochette confirma ce qu'il venait de remarquer.

Harry Potter était partit.

Il avait disparut...

Encore !

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà ! ^^**

**Ce troisième chapitre est terminé ! Bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose ! Mais... Harry est là :p Enfin... il fait une apparition, courte certes, mais apparition quand même ! :) **

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! **

**Alors... Ou était Harry tout ce temps ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? :D **

**Petit à petit, vous le saurez... Peut-être même dans le prochain chapitre, qui sait ! **

**Bises à tous ! **

**Vert Emeraude**


End file.
